Reflection A CS Oneshot
by Yurippe
Summary: The third CS Oneshot! Sorry to keep you waiting so long! But now it's Contestshipping time again!


_Okay, here it finally comes! Yay! And the next one follows right away, because I had already typed it and just waited for the story that had to be read before to pop up in my head.  
So now you have two oneshots to read! Good that they are short, right? I left you waiting long enough, so on with the story now!  
Oh, one thing: The song I used this time is "Reflection" by Shiori Takei, one of my favourite singers. Be sure to check her out sometime- her voice is so beautiful! (Translation of the song is at megchan.)_

It was pretty cold for the time of the year, so May hurried through the streets of the city, hoping to find a Pokemon Center before her nose would freeze off. Her clothes were of course not enough to keep her warm, so she let out a sigh of relief when she finally entered the warm shelter.

Many trainers were gathered inside, probably due to the weather, so there was not a single chair unoccupied. All the voices were ringing in her ears, so she decided to leave and search for a more quiet place where she could have a seat. May needed some rest and some time to think, too.

However, when she headed for the exit, she stumbled over a pokeball that had been rolling around on the floor, and nearly fell, if it hadn't been for some strong arms to catch her. (AN: Sorry, I just had to do that! It's so clichéd... xD)

"Still being the clutz we used to be, May?" The voice sounded all too familiar to her. She looked up and- who else could it be?- saw Drew standing in front of her, smirking. He would probably also have flipped his hair if his hands had not still held onto May.

May also seemed to notice that, since she was blushing heavily. She hadn't seen Drew for a while now, and now that she met him again of course she had to humiliate herself in front of him! But there were still his hands gripping tightly around her waist... Then she remembered their last goodbye where she had failed to tell him how she felt. After that, she had made the decision to confess the next time they met. She was no longer able to suppress her heart's voice, now that it had opened up to him.

May opened her mouth to form some words, but Drew was faster. "Considering that, clumsy as you are, you might never reach the next contest on time, you should not be travelling alone."  
Big blue eyes were staring at him. Did he mean?  
But then he spoke again, and May's hopes were destroyed.

"I would take you with me, but I really don't have time to baby-sit. Which I definitely had to do if you were around. And then I wouldn't have time to concentrate on improving my coordinating skills."

"Of course, that is what you are doing. Going alone to train and try to beat me in the next contest, right? Well, then it is better that I am not coming with you because then you won't have a chance to spy on my new tactics!" May had said that to prevent him from finding out her true feelings. Her overflowing feelings were never enough to break Drew's shell of ice he had created around him, no matter how often she cried or laughed. Again, he had rejected her, and she could only chase after him.

"Just make sure you don't trust any bad people or eat something that not even your Munchlax would touch." Drew looked at her mockingly, but in his eyes May though she could read some serious concern for her.  
Of course, he would never admit that, so she stuck to the rules and huffed: "I am not as stupid as you think, Mister! I can take care of myself perfectly."

A little smile appeared on Drew's face. "Well, then, I will see you some time in the future - if you are still intact then." Of course he could not keep himself from making a mocking remark at the end.  
May, having understood the game, smiled back at him. "When we meet again, you will beg me for letting you travel with me because I will be having so much fun! Of course I will be generous enough to grant you this wish."

Instead of answering, Drew handed her a rose. Then he turned around and left, like he always did. But May wanted to believe that they met again soon. She hoped that while travelling alone, looking at the wide world, he might realise that people could love and trust each other, because if not, he might be the one to cry in the end.

_Actually, the stories of this and The Rose are pretty similar... but I had to put something in between The Rose and I miss you... - or change The Rose, which I couldn't do anymore once it was uploaded... I apologize!  
And they still have some differences, right?_


End file.
